


Curry

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim really wants some curry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidchild (rabidchild67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/gifts).



> written to fill the prompt "Jim has a craving'
> 
> Edit: [Russian translation available](https://ficbook.net/home/myfics/5813489) By jean marie yu (mistycrystal)

Jim sniffed the air and groaned. “Do you smell that?”

Spock stood next him in the busy street, raising an eyebrow at his husband. “I smell something spicy...” Spock ventured.

Jim turned to look at him, his blue eye shining in the sunlight.

“Spock, that's not just something spicy. That is the scent of curry and a strong one too. Oh my god, we have to find where it's being made. I want some so badly.” He started down the street brushing past people, calling out apologies as he went. Where he stood, Spock blinked and with a resigned sigh, followed after his mate.

“This is not how I wanted to spend my leave,” Spock said as he caught up to Jim.

Jim simply flashed the Vulcan a charming smile. “I know,” he said darting from stall to stall. “But I really want a curry. Like really really want one.”

Spock frowned at him. “I cannot understand why. You have never shown an interest in that particular dish before.”

Jim stopped and turned back to Spock, blushing. “Uh, about that,” he said. “There’s something that I have to tell you.” Leaning close, Jim whispered something into one pointed ear. Spock's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. Jim pulled back and waited, his expression nervous.

“Are you sure?” Spock asked.

Jim nodded. “Yeah. Bones confirmed it yesterday. So, uh, curry?” He waited and was surprised when Spock took his hand and pulled him along.

“Yes. You shall have curry and anything else you desire.”

As he tottered behind Spock, Jim grinned. “Can I have pistachio ice cream too?”

“Yes,” Spock answered.

“With my curry?”

Spock stopped, turned and blinked. “A rather strange combination,” he started but one look at Jim and he no longer cared. “Yes,” he said quickly.

Jim's grin spread. “Yes!” He pulled out of Spock's grip and ran down the street searching for the source of the smell.

As he watched him go, Spock thought to himself, “ _It's going to be a very long nine months,_ ” before taking off after Jim.  


End file.
